


Nice Guys Finish Last (6)

by anotherFMAfan



Series: Nice Guys Finish Last [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Jean Havoc Appreciation Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is suspicious. Language, adult themes. (Eventual HavocXRoyXEd, only implied this part.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Guys Finish Last (6)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jean Havoc Appreciation Week back in April, prompt "Havoc Day."

Jean Havoc looked bemusedly for a moment at the object that had been shoved under his nose, before recognizing it as the god otherwise known as tobacco, in the form of one of his very favorite Slims. Before he even had a chance to make a grab for it, the butt end was being held to his lips, which he opened eagerly to accept.

Having done so, he looked into the face of the man who had delivered this miraculous gift, as he held a lighter to the end, flicking the flame into life.

Havoc took a deep drag, after what was now over four hours of deprivation, and let it out in a sigh of sweet relief. Roy Mustang smiled as he pocketed the lighter. It was a smile Jean couldn't quite place, and he felt a small tingle of unease.

"You did a fine job today, Lieutenant," the colonel said.

"Yeah," piped up a voice from behind, and Havoc turned to see the boss standing at the table, a very different but equally unsettling smile on his face. "Good work today! Have a seat." He thumped the back of the chair he stood behind, and pulled it around to face him.

Havoc did sit, somewhat hesitantly, still sucking down the cigarette.

"Thank you," he said, not sure quite what to make of such open and, considering, rather suspicious praise.

"Since we're over the hurdle, now, what do you say we leave the rest of those forms for Monday?" Mustang suggested.

"You serious, sir?" he said in disbelief. What with the way the week had gone, they hadn't been touched since Monday. There was at least a good three hours' worth left of them.

Havoc suddenly felt a weight, the sensation of Edward's hands resting on his shoulders. He looked back, and Edward gave him that same smile.

"You deserve it," he said, and began to squeeze and rub the sore muscles of his shoulders. Edward had strong hands, Automail and otherwise, and it felt heavenly.

Jean looked from Ed to Mustang as he took another drag.

"What the hell is this?" he asked suspiciously. "Jean Havoc Appreciation Day?"

The colonel’s lips spread into a sinful smile that sent a shiver down the length of Jean’s body, but far from one of unease.

"Something like that," the man said cryptically.

"After all the shit you two put me through this week?" Jean accused, shooting a sharp glance at the main perpetrator, but then swiftly tacked on, "No disrespect to superior officers intended?" It wouldn’t do to get stuck with the forms over one careless sentence, after all.

"Especially after all that," Ed laughed. "So, how about it? Come back with us to Roy's place, and we can all have a nice lil' discussion about what exactly our ...appreciation might entail."

Edward had just called the superior he spent a lot of time and energy pretending was the bane of his existence "Roy," and had invited him "back" to "Roy's" place like it was nothing, but Jean didn't have time to take in any of that.

"There's more than this?" he said faintly.

"Oh, yes," Roy purred, dark eyes smoldering, and Jean forgot to breathe.

"So," murmured Edward from right beside his ear, making him jump. "What do you say?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________  


**Author's Note:**

> The last part of this series (7/7, NC-17, HavocXRoyXEd, "Havoc Gets Lucky Day") and an epilogue (NC-17, "Molest Sleeping Havoc Day") will be posted next year for Havoc Week 2018, and the series will be complete.


End file.
